1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control method for driving a ripper in order to perform digging and other such work.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a ripper mounted to the rear of the body of a bulldozer has been used to perform digging work in rock or hard soil.
For example, as an apparatus for automatically controlling the ripping work of such a ripper, Patent Literature 1 discloses an apparatus in which an auto return button is provided for automatically lifting a ripper to a certain position when the button is pressed by the operator.